A Golden Age
by rezh
Summary: They are home, high above the skies in a world all their own. The Celestial Brushgods begin their lives under the same gentle Sun.
1. Calm Beginnings

**A Golden Age  
**

_They are home, high above the skies in a world all their own. The Celestial Brushgods begin their lives under the same gentle Sun._

A/N: This is something I've wanted to dabble in for a while now, simply the Brushgods in a physical human-like form. This takes place early in their creation in their own form of paradise. Yomigami is the eldest of Amaterasu's children, Hanagami (the triplets) are the youngest, and the rest are somewhere in between.

I am unsure whether this will stay a oneshot or be continued. I do wish there were more written about the Brushgods though.

* * *

Amaterasu looks at her children. They have come to her in different shapes and sizes, with different personalities, tastes, and ticks. Including herself, thirteen celestial beings litter the garden. They climb the sakura trees, float on pond lilies, and cautiously approach the other wildlife with all the curiosity of a newborn. She smiles gently at their inquisitive looks. One is making his own home under a large, frost-covered tree root. Another is orchestrating the falling leaves to paint images of red and gold on the green earth.

The eldest approaches her, already looking older than herself but still young in experience. He draws one hand out of a long sleeve to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Amaterasu, Mother to us all, they are.. active as always."

Her smile grows warmer as she tilts her head to face Yomigami and flashes a knowing fang.

Her eldest suppresses a sputter. "I am still as lively as I was at their age, I assure you, Mother. One cannot be lax in the company of his siblings."

The Goddesses' smile fades slightly, showing concern.

"I.. I can relax. Ah, here is Moe-"

The small red-headed boy approaches Amaterasu, pouting fiercely and clutching his feather cape at his sides. He runs into her leg, dropping the fabric to embrace his Mother's warmth instead.

"Mother, Mother! Nuregami, she doused me again!"

"Did you frighten her _again_?" Yomigami asks bluntly.

"She was hiding. I saw!"

Moegami rubs his damp face against smooth skin while a slender hand runs itself smoothly through his hair. After a moment, he looks up, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I was trying to help. She ran off on a lily and did not even say thank-you."

Amaterasu cradles the child's head, and kisses the baby-soft lids of each eye before turning the small boy around, and patting his cape-covered rump encouragingly.

He doesn't look back, and stumbles only slightly over chubby feet as he heads back to apologize.

"I doubt he will change even after a century's time."

Yomigami's eyes travel across the garden. Amaterasu sighs knowingly, her quiet breath laying a thick blanket of silence upon her children.

"Itegami is much more alive these days," Yomigami whispers. "Is the Winter truly so close?" The eldest trails off as he makes his way over to a sakura tree in hopes of coaxing Kabegami down from its heights, though she appears hardly interested in moving.

When they are all tired out (except for Kazegami, who could easily run for days longer), they return to the house, some gathered in their Mother's arms, the rest holding onto her fluttering sleeves. She lays them on the scattered futon's, pressing sweet and lingering kisses to each child's brow before returning to the outside, where she watches Yumigami call for the moon to take her Sun's place in the sky. Amaterasu's smile grows softer and warmer to compensate, spreading through her home, over the Celestial Plain, to encompass the Earth below.


	2. Gently Rising

**A Golden Age  
**

A/N: Well, I managed a second chapter, and actually have a third kind of in the works. Quite a short addition here.

* * *

100 years have past...

On the Celestial Plains lies a house with Thirteen Celestial Gods and Goddesses. Most are in the Garden, living and creating and doing what immortal children do. However, two clear figures can be seen on the veranda. One sits comfortably, female in appearance, aloof with a bottle in hand and cup in the other. Her male companion stands rigidly behind her, looking worn and wise with his arms crossed.

"The Hanagami trio are growing so slowly. Look at them, not even past my knee, you know."

"You are simply growing too fast.. but I do see what you mean."

Yomigami quietly huffs for the nth time, rubbing at his arms hidden beneath his sleeves. His eyes narrow in frustration at a wide crack in the floor boards.

Kasugami stretches her long legs in front of her, then folds one over the other as she leans back to face the pensive God.

"Yomi.. it is because you stress yourself. Soon.. you will need glasses, and all the children will call you Yomi-ji. Mother warned you about that," she states matter-of-factly.

A hand swats at invisible sake-fumes while annoyance settles in the wrinkles forming between the God's eyes.

"I will not need glasses. I see perfectly well."

The younger laughs, high-pitched and carefree, "You see my sweet sake before your eyes as though it were a tangible creature as real as the growing creases in your brow."

"Kasugami."

Both celestial beings turn to the smaller, though sterner voice. A young boy, with hair as white as his Mother's and two elder siblings', looks up with disapproval clearly etched on his face.

"Hm, Geki-chan," Kasugami coos, uncrossing her legs and sitting upright. "Have you come to reprimand me as well?"

"You shouldn't be indulging in such activities at this time."

"You do not understand little one." Gekigami winces as he is patted roughly on the head. With his hair mussed, the little God swats futilely at the offending hand which only withdraws to pour another foul cup. "It helps to keep this one awake and interested. You should try it one day."

"K-Kasugami! Do not encourage him!" Yomigami cries, looking uncharacteristically frazzled.

"I am not worried about him. He is as straight as an arrow and twice as hard-headed. Nothing I say _or_ do will change him, I believe."

The younger God does not catch the entire argument, his elders' words overlapping each others, but he nods approvingly, then walks stiffly away with pursed lips.

Kasugami flops back into her seat on the veranda, nearly losing a few precious drops of dark liquid from the bottle that falls with her.

"He is more like you than anything."

Yomigami says nothing at first, unsure whether the words were meant to be a compliment or insult, until once again her unabashed laughter trickles between them and puts him at ease.

For effect, he exhales loudly.

Two cups enjoy an early afternoon drink.


End file.
